


當好友暗戀的人是個超自然生物該怎麼辦

by Lamu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamu/pseuds/Lamu
Summary: Scott發現了自家好友暗戀上了那個Derek Hale





	

Scott最近很煩惱，並不是因為他的那些超自然的狼人事情，而是他的好兄弟Stiles暗戀上了那該死的Derek Hale。  
沒錯，那該死的Derek Hale，而他為甚麼會知道，那當然是因為......  
"該死的Derek，就算他是那性感到讓人人都迷上他的Derek Hale也不能把我們半夜叫起來去處理他那些該死的狼人事情。"Stiles雖然在抱怨，但他還是半夜跑到了Scott房間把Scott叫起來，就只是因為Derek 傳簡訊叫他過去。  
沒錯，就只是因為一封寫著『來我家』的簡訊，身為團隊中的智囊角色的Stiles就立馬抓起鑰匙，相當自然的在半夜沖進Scott的房間，賞了Scott幾個巴掌就把眼角帶著淚光的Scott丟上車去。(Scott:不帶這樣坑兄弟的呀Stiles(哭)  
而Derek好像也莫名的享受Stiles在他每次傳完簡訊就氣喘吁吁的拖著眼角掛著淚水滿臉委屈的Scott跑來，  
而當Scott向Kira抱怨時，Kira卻用一種難以形容的笑容看著自己的好兄弟。  
於是自己只好轉向找自己可愛的Liam，等等，我剛是對Liam用可愛這種形容詞嗎?  
恩......一定是錯覺，說起來Liam最近好像睡覺時會做噩夢呀﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒﹒  
嗯?我是怎麼知道的，關心自己的beta可是可是好Alpha該做的事!  
所以每晚的『觀察』是必要的。(Stiles:簡單來說就是偷窺)  
恩~我得幫幫自己的好麻吉才行!!!  
不然每次他一衝到我房間就馬上給了我三巴掌，而且每次我和他一起去找Derek的時候，他總是會相當不滿，沒錯，就像現在，他一臉不爽的，瞪著我!  
沒錯，就像現在，我夾在滿懷少女心思的Stiles和一臉我搶了他男友滿懷怨念的Derek中間，  
......我忍我忍我忍忍忍，再撐一下就行了，我只要在撐一下就行了，沒錯，在撐一下，我就能去看可愛的Liam!  
說到Liam......阿!今天我還沒去看Liam。  
左右看了下，一邊是完全沒料到Derek會只是叫他來吃燭光晚餐的Stiles，另一邊是明顯想奪走Stiles『後面』第一次的Derek。  
這兩個和我可愛目前又有可能再做噩夢的Liam比起，(而且晚餐時間很明顯過了很久)  
在Scott仔細考慮了兩者後，他做了一件自己覺得最聰明，Derek 覺得這傢伙原來不是出生來耍笨，Stiles覺得Scott在人生中做出最聰明的事，  
"我要去Liam那了。"留下了這句後，Scott用了他的狼人速度直奔向Liam家去。

"......"這傢伙終於走了，這是正在心中歡呼的Derek  
''......''我和暗戀的人單獨在一個氣氛好燈光佳的地方該怎辦，這是在心中緊張到快撲倒男神的Stiles  
"你覺得如何。"  
"蛤?"  
"我是說如果我和我暗戀很久的人像這樣吃一頓燭光晚餐的話，他會答應我的告白嗎。"  
"很、很好呀，我、我是說她一定會答應的，哈哈，像你這麼帥的人，她可、可真夠幸運阿。"硬是壓抑住心中想馬上跑回家大哭一頓的想法，自己找該知道的，像Derek這麼帥的人怎麼可能會喜歡自己呢，哈哈，  
"我沒說是『她』，Stiles，我喜歡的是『他』，是你Stiles，我喜歡的人是你。"Derek笑著把看起來快哭快哭的Stiles擁入懷中，  
"what!!!!!!!!!!"Derek喜歡我，"這一定是夢，如果是夢的話就讓我別醒過來呀，啊!"Derek輕咬了Stiles的脖子，  
"這不是夢，Stiles，你願意讓我當你的男朋友嗎?""Yes，當然好，我，我超想你當我男朋友的。"  
在Stiles說到這時，Derek就扛起了Stiles直奔自己房間。

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"所以我離開後你就和Derek滾上床拉。"Scott眼前是一臉我男票把我性生活照顧得超好的Stiles  
"沒錯!而且你絕對想不到Derek他......"  
"阿!!!!!!!我不想聽到任何你們床上的事"Scott突然覺得自己兄弟完全快把自己搞瘋了，之前是聽性幻想，現在別再來個性經驗阿~  
"可是對Liam很有幫助"  
"老大說吧，我全聽你的!"

**Author's Note:**

> 這文我曾在隨緣居發過，而那邊的ID明和這邊的不同。  
> 所以如果有疑慮的話不用擔心~


End file.
